


could you love me more, just a little?

by pinkhimchanism



Series: A Touch Away [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Attempted Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhimchanism/pseuds/pinkhimchanism
Summary: Taekwoon and Hakyeon have finally found each other - and now they're on their quest to work through their respective issues. A story of cat cafés, sparkling city lights at night and trusting each other.





	could you love me more, just a little?

**Author's Note:**

> So since some people said they were interested in a part 2 of the story: here it is. I'm still over the moon over the good reviews the fic got tbh lol 
> 
> I guess you can read this without having read the first part but if you want extreme angst and that "meeting your soulmate" goodness, you should check out the first part.
> 
> Anyway, as always, the title is stolen from a song, this time [drumroll] from "OK" by James Blunt and Robin Schulz. And the majority of the story was written listening to Heartbeat by James Blunt so I guess it kinda fits the mood. Or maybe not idk. (I thought I was over my James Blunt phase but hell, that song). 
> 
> Shoutout to my best friend for beta-ing (and for hyping me up).

It is strange to be back in his own apartment again. He insisted on going to his own home and not to his parents’ for a while. His mother is not happy with the decision, neither are his sister or father. His entire family have opposed him although they did not explicitly state why they wanted him to stay with them. It is ridiculous, really, how they avoid mentioning it whenever they could. Avoid mentioning what had happened. What Taekwoon has done.

Still, he notices the way they look at him when they think he doesn’t see.

To a degree, Taekwoon can understand their fears, their worries. Still, he hates being treated as if he could break any moment if they don’t pay attention. He let his parents drop him off at home but after that he wanted to be alone. Wanted to spend some time alone.

The sun is slowly setting, and the last bit of light drenches the room in warm light. Orange and red and so many colours in between. Taekwoon stands there for a moment, still mesmerized by things like the colours of the setting sun. Maybe he should start taking photos to capture the colours. Hongbin has mentioned he had started doing that after he had met his own soulmate, Sanghyuk. Taekwoon can understand.  

He walks over to the big windows that overlooks the city, running a finger over his piano gently as he passes it on his way. Black, white, black, white, white.

The lights of the city are starting to glitter, slowly but surely outshining the dwindling sunlight. He wonders what Hakyeon is doing right now. He wonders if he is working or if he is at home. Maybe sleeping. Hakyeon told him the shifts at hospitals sometimes make him sleepy at impossible times.

 **[18:23 To: Cha Hakyeon]** what are u doing? Just got home

He puts his phone back into his pocket, then walks over to his piano again, smiling as he sits down. He feels as if his fingers are a little less flexible than usual with the bandages still in place. Maybe that is his imagination, maybe it isn’t. Every time he gets hurt he needs some time to dare putting full pressure on the sensitive areas again. It’s normal, probably. Maybe he can ask Hakyeon about that. He closes his eyes for a while as he gets lost in the soft piano melodies.

Playing the piano has always put him at ease, ever since he had started playing. He drove his sister nearly insane with it when they were children. Especially as she went through puberty with him being much younger, she did not appreciate her little brother playing the piano in every free minute he could find. She screamed at him to find some other hobbies, to just let her study in peace, but he just stared at her blankly and kept playing. In hindsight, he probably would have strangled his younger self if he had been in his sister’s place. Eventually, his sister had just bought good headphones and had ignored him, more or less.

 **[18:37 From: Cha Hakyeon]** I’m in bed, enjoying the fact I can finally relax.

 **[18:38 From: Cha Hakyeon]** Looking after patients can be exhausting.

 **[18:38 From: Cha Hakyeon]** I’m sad I can’t be with you and watch Binnie work all day anymore ):

 **[18:49 To: Cha Hakyeon]** do u miss me or do u miss teasing Hongbin

 **[18:51 From: Cha Hakyeon]** A little bit of both I guess

 **[18:51 From: Cha Hakyeon]** You wanna go for a coffee date or something tomorrow? I’m free (:

 **[18:52 To: Cha Hakyeon]** id love that. tell me your address and ill pick you up? maybe at 1pm?

 **[18:53 From: Cha Hakyeon]** Perfect. Can’t wait (:

 

 

It is much later when Taekwoon is lying in bed and his thoughts swirl around in his head, so fast, so many at once, too many. He whimpers as he pulls his pillow over his head, wishing he could sleep. Wishing his head would just be quiet. Maybe being alone hasn’t been a good idea. Maybe he should have come with his parents after all, or asked Jaehwan and Wonshik whether he could stay over for just a little while. He knows they would have let him. But as it is, he doesn’t want to admit defeat to them, even if he is fairly sure they wouldn’t see it as such. He hates how quick his moods could change though.

Taekwoon reaches for his phone, fumbling with it for a moment, unsure what to do next. Who to talk to. Maybe he could just tweet something, shout into the void of the internet. But it would not be the same thing. Those people don’t know him.

 **[01:33 To: Cha Hakyeon]** idk whether youre still awake but I cant sleep and if youre awake can we just... talk? my head is so loud tonight

Taekwoon puts his phone down on his stomach, staring at the ceiling for a moment, then out of the window. He has always enjoyed the lights at night but ever since he has started seeing colours, he enjoys them even more. He likes the golden lights everywhere, the way the sky seems so many different colours, depending on when he looks at it. It had been hard to see in the hospital sometimes but now it is even clearer. The screen of his phone lights up and the little light in the corner starts blinking (orange) when he gets a message.

 **[01:36 From: Cha Hakyeon]** are you okay? I’m awake. Do you want me to call you?

 **[01:37 To: Cha Hakyeon]** no, dont wanna talk rn. Just write. Hakyeon, I kinda wanna apologise. Again. For… doing what I did. It was so selfish. im so sorry. I dont deserve to have a soulmate after being so… self-absorbed.

 **[01:41 From: Cha Hakyeon]** Taekwoon, you’re human. We all make mistakes, we all act selfishly sometimes. You deserve a soulmate, just as much as your friend Wonshik deserves Jaehwan or just how much Sanghyuk deserves Hongbin. And the other way around. Fate wanted us to meet now, and we did. We have each other now. I’m here, yes?

Taekwoon stares at the ceiling, biting his lip to keep the tears at bay. The difference between what he thinks he deserves and what Hakyeon has written is a little much. How can the other man think so highly of him when they barely even know each other? Hakyeon is doing so much more for him than he is doing for Hakyeon. It isn’t fair.

 **[01:45 To: Cha Hakyeon]** im sorry im freaking out like this. im afraid of messing up, u know? did u never doubt during all those years that there is someone for u?

 **[01:46 From: Cha Hakyeon]** Of course I did. I had some relationships with people who wanted comfort, with people who didn’t have their soulmate yet either. Of course they dropped me as soon as they met their actual other half. And all of them did meet them, all of them, except for me.

It’s rare that people date outside of their soulbond. Some even think it is impure and wrong. Taekwoon doesn’t think so. He generally thinks the world would be an easier place if there wasn’t such a thing as soulmates. You could choose who to be with. Of course you couldn’t be a hundred percent sure if you would work out with that other person – but both people working towards that goal… He likes that thought. But in this world… he doubts it would work.

 **[01:50 From: Cha Hakyeon]** I hope you don’t think any less of me now. Maybe I should have told you some other way.

 **[01:51 To: Cha Hakyeon]** ofc i dont think any less of u. I dont think u are worth any less or smth like that, Hakyeon.

He just wishes Hakyeon hadn’t been hurt like that. It does sound like he has suffered a great deal from being left again and again. But Taekwoon doesn’t dare to say that, not yet. It’s too early.

 

 

“Is this your favourite café?” Hakyeon asks curiously as Taekwoon leads him through the door. Immediately, there are two cats going around Taekwoon’s legs and meowing at him. He smiles and crouches down to gently pet them. Hakyeon is still standing and looks at Taekwoon with wide eyes. “It’s a cat café! That’s… so cute. Oh my god.” He crouches down next to Taekwoon as more cats come towards them.

“I come here often. That’s why the cats all come to me. They know me.” He laughs softly as one bold red cat tries to sit on his lap as he is crouching.

After some more petting, Hakyeon and Taekwoon go to the counter to order their coffee, and, shortly later, sit down near a window with their drinks. The red cat has followed them and now hops on the bench and onto Taekwoon’s lap. There the cat curls up and closes its eyes.

Hakyeon’s eyes crinkle with laughter.

“I might adopt him. His name is Percy.” Taekwoon smiles down at the cat in his lap and misses the smile Hakyeon sent his way.

“He seems to trust you. You should definitely adopt him.”

 

 

“I didn’t expect your flat to be this… colourful,” Taekwoon says as he looks around Hakyeon’s apartment. Hakyeon stands in the doorframe of his living room, shrugging. “It mostly was an accident. I never realised I bought so many different colours and nobody ever said anything. But I’m glad about it. I like it. Now it reminds me that there is someone.” Hakyeon’s smile seems to shine bright like the sun as he looks at Taekwoon who blushes and tries to hide his face.

“You’re so cute, do you even realise that?” Hakyeon’s voice is soft as it drifts over to Taekwoon and it makes him blush even more. Hakyeon walks over to him and wraps his arms around Taekwoon’s waist from behind. The younger man leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment. It’s strange sometimes; in some moments they seem to have known each other for ages, some others it feels as if they don’t know each other at all.

“What are you thinking about?” Hakyeon asks softly as they just stand there, enjoying to have the other close.

“How I feel like I know you but also like I don’t know you at all.” Hakyeon just hums in response and kisses his neck softly.

 

 

Later, it’s Taekwoon who holds Hakyeon. They are sitting on the dark green couch and Hakyeon is cuddling up against him, tears running down his face. It’s dark outside by now and the flat is only illuminated by the lamp next to the couch.

“I won’t leave you, Hakyeon. We’re soulmates. We can see colours because of each other, it’s all real. It’s okay.” Taekwoon gently rubs Hakyeon’s back as the other grips onto his shirt as if his life depends on it. He wishes he could take the other man’s pain away. He can only imagine how badly it must hurt to be left over and over again.

“I fall so easily,” Hakyeon whispers. “Please don’t leave. Please. I can’t take it again.” His eyes are red-rimmed and glitter in the light as he looks up at Taekwoon, pleading. He gently cups the older man’s cheek and kisses him.

“Hakyeon,” he whispers against his lips. “I won’t leave you. I promise you.” Their eyes meet and Taekwoon means every word; he won’t leave him, not if he can help it. “I am so sorry, Hakyeon.” He doesn’t explain what he is sorry for. They haven’t known each other for that long and still, there’s enough Taekwoon is sorry for. Some of these things are his fault, some aren’t.

Hakyeon doesn’t say anything for a while. He’s still crying as he brushes a strand of hair out of Taekwoon’s face, as he gently traces his cheekbones with his index finger, as his finger wanders to his lips. Taekwoon lets him, closes his eyes and wishes he could take away the pain.

“I forgive you, Taekwoon.” Silence, but not for long. “I’m falling in love with you.” Taekwoon can hear Hakyeon’s smile as he says it and when he opens his eyes, he kisses the smile and is kissed in return.

 

 

Taekwoon has nightmares. He’s reaching out for Hakyeon and he’s slipping away, and he knows he won’t make it and Hakyeon is crying and he asks him to stay, tells him he has promised to stay and then – then Taekwoon wakes and he can feel the hot tears on his face and he sits up and hides his face in his hands. He doesn’t want to disappoint Hakyeon. He doesn’t want to hurt Hakyeon. He doesn’t know how the other man has done it but in such a short amount of time he has managed to snatch such a big part of Taekwoon’s heart. It scares Taekwoon. It scares him because he has to let go of his control, has to give Hakyeon some of the control and trust him that he won’t hurt him.

 

 

Hakyeon smiles and smiles at him, so brightly. And all that because of some simple flowers. It makes Taekwoon blush a little and he’s sure Hakyeon can see the light pink on his cheeks. He’s getting less self-conscious around Hakyeon though. “You brought me flowers,” he whispers, and he looks at Taekwoon as if he had hung the moon. Just over flowers and it’s almost overwhelming. It’s addictive to see Hakyeon happy.

“I saw them in a shop when I walked past and thought of you,” he says softly and looks up. Hakyeon’s smile grows impossibly wider and he hugs Taekwoon, gently holding him for just a moment. “Thank you, Taekwoonie.” He kisses him softly and Taekwoon can feel his heart beat faster.

“Come on, let’s have lunch, you must be hungry, and I know your break isn’t that long. I made us some kimbap.” Hakyeon squeals and takes one of the bright pink lunch boxes out of Taekwoon’s hands.

“I love your cooking. And I love that we can have lunch together today. When’s your next lecture?” They’ve met up in the cafeteria of the hospital because Hakyeon’s lunch break is shorter than Taekwoon’s.

Taekwoon opens his own lunch box and starts eating slowly. “In two hours. It’s an introductory course to music composition and they’re all children fresh from school.” He sighs. “Can’t wait to give them feedback on their first pieces at midterm.” He rolls his eyes. Sometimes he feels sorry for himself for being a lecturer. Especially when he has to correct first tries at composition. Not all of them are bad – just the majority of them.

Hakyeon grins. “Well, I’m sure your first compositions weren’t great either so go easy on them.”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me, I was a prodigy.”

Hakyeon hums. “Should I ask Jaehwan about this? Your sisters?” He takes a bite from the kimbap. “God, this is good. You’re the perfect soulmate.”

 

 

Taekwoon knows his bad phases come and go, he knows it better than anyone. Still, it scares him when after weeks and weeks of doing well, the first phase after – after the hospital hits him. The day goes alright, maybe he’s a little more nervous than usual. He pushes it into the back of his head. He wants to be fine.

It gets increasingly more difficult as the day goes on. His emotions are all over the place, he wants to go home, he wants to be alone, he doesn’t want to be alone, he wants Hakyeon there. He wants to be held, he wants to be told this would pass.

Then there is the thought. Hakyeon deserves better than Taekwoon. Hakyeon deserves someone who’s not a mess. Hakyeon deserves the best.

And Taekwoon’s so, so scared. He promised his parents and his sisters that he would never do this again. He had promised Jaehwan and Wonshik. And he had promised Hakyeon he would not leave him alone. Hakyeon is so important. He knows he is falling for him as well even though he doesn’t have the same courage Hakyeon has. He is not ready to tell Hakyeon. He hopes he knows anyway. He will be brave enough to tell him. He doesn’t even know what he fears; Hakyeon is literally his soulmate.

“Taekwoon? Are you okay?” Himchan, his colleague, looks concerned. Taekwoon nods quickly, hoping Himchan doesn’t notice his trembling hands.

“Sorry, I… Forgot I had an appointment. I have to go home.” He shakily grabs his bag and his jacket, then almost runs out of the office he shares with Himchan. In the door he almost collides with Yongguk, another professor and Himchan’s soulmate.

“Sorry,” he mumbles at the other man before he almost runs down the corridor. He wants to go to Hakyeon, he wants to be held, he wants someone. But most of all, the older nurse. But he doesn’t want to be a burden. He’s a grown man and not a child, why is he so dependent? Hakyeon deserves better, so much better.

The thought echoes in his head as he walks to his car, barely noticing who he walks past. He hopes he is not too rude. It echoes in his head as he drives through Seoul’s traffic, not registering where he drives to until he is in the elevator up to the station Hakyeon works in.

It’s Hongbin he walks into and he doesn’t even have to say anything and the other man takes his hand quietly, as if Taekwoon were a child, and leads him to where Hakyeon is standing in the kitchen of the station and making coffee. He looks so different with his white clothing. So bright, so without any colours.

“Taekwoon?” He asks and Taekwoon can hear the concern in his voice and why is he here? He should deal with this on his own. He’s an adult. Others have problems too. Why is he so weak?

Suddenly Hakyeon is there and wraps him in his arms and he’s safe.

“I’m so sorry. I’m scared. You deserve better than me, Hakyeon. I’m so sorry I’m your soulmate.” And he feels his tears running down his cheek and his tears are caught by Hakyeon’s clothes and he finally feels safe and he’s scared to lose Hakyeon because what if the universe notices it’s messed up? Hakyeon deserves someone better, someone less ill.

“Taekwoon… Taekwoon, listen to me. I’m here, Taekwoon. You’re okay, you did the right thing coming to me when you’re feeling bad. It’s okay now. It’s okay. I’m happy you’re my soulmate. I could not wish for anyone better. You’re so perfect, my beautiful Taekwoon.” He holds him as Taekwoon sobs, whispering sweet nothings and it calms Taekwoon.

 

 

“I hope you don’t really think that,” Hakyeon whispers later.

“Mean what?” Taekwoon asks as he stares at the chipped edge of the cupboard in which he knows the odd assortment of cups for tea and coffee is stored.

“That I deserve better than you. That you have to apologize for being my soulmate.” The words hang heavily in the air. Hakyeon sounds choked up.

“I don’t know. I confuse myself sometimes, you know? It’s… I don’t hear voices, don’t misunderstand me. But the fear is there and when I get my dark phases, they get stronger and seem more and more likely, you see? There’s this fear and there’s my voice of reason but the worse my mood gets, the weaker the voice of reason is and then… One thing leads to the other.”

Hakyeon doesn’t reply and when Taekwoon looks up, he seems to be somewhere entirely else with his thoughts.

“Saying those words hurts me, you know, and yet… I say them. It’s like a test if I can get you to agree, maybe it’s to make sure you don’t agree. I… I am sorry I’m such a mess, Hakyeon. I’m sorry you couldn’t get someone without these issues.” Taekwoon looks away again and Hakyeon pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head.

“You’re ill, Taekwoon. That doesn’t make you any less of a person. It’s okay. You’ll get better. I’m just glad I have you.” Nobody says anything for a moment, they just hear Hongbin’s voice outside in the hallway, saying something to another nurse. Or to a patient? Taekwoon can’t make out what exactly it is he says though.

“I love you, Taekwoon. I really do. You don’t have to say it back right now. Don’t worry.” Hakyeon smiles at him and even though there seems to be a hint of sadness there, Taekwoon can’t help but smile back. He takes the other man’s hand and squeezes it gently as he kisses him, softly but deeply. He hopes he can convey with the kiss what he is not yet ready to say.

 

 

“Congratulations on moving in, Percy,” Hakyeon tells the red cat that they all know is under the couch.

“He seems thrilled,” Jaehwan says and receives a death glare from Taekwoon. “What, Taekwoon?”

“The poor cat is just scared, you insensitive –“

“Excuse me, I am not insensitive, you cat fetishist.”

“Not a fetish of his that I’ve discovered so far, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon says calmly as he leans against Taekwoon, closing his eyes, relaxed. Maybe Taekwoon would have smiled at the way Hakyeon seemed so at home here already. But there were also the worrying words that came out of Hakyeon’s mouth and they were much more of a concern now.

“No? Would have thought so,” Jaehwan replies calmly.

“No. Actually, he explicitly said he’s not into kitten–“

“Hakyeon, would you kindly shut up about my kinks and our sex life in general because Jaehwan will use it against us.”

Jaehwan gasps. “How can you think so little of me?!” He asks and puts a hand over his heart. “I’m wounded.”

 

 

Taekwoon smiles as Hakyeon leans against him, the water sloshing slightly with the movement. The city lights outside are glittering again in different colours. There’s yellow, warm and cold, white, orange, some even green, sometimes there some blue tint to the lights. Taekwoon has put some candles Hakyeon had made on the edge of the bath tub and lit them.

“I didn’t think this was what you had in mind when you said you had a surprise for me, you know?” Hakyeon says softly. Taekwoon wonders whether he has his eyes closed right now. He sounds dreamy. “I love how you put rose petals into the water,” Hakyeon admits softly, like an afterthought, as he gently picks one of the light pink petals from the water.

“You once said you always thought baths were romantic,” Taekwoon admits shyly and kisses Hakyeon’s neck.

Hakyeon hums softly and tips his head to the side ever so slightly. He reaches for Taekwoon’s hand that’s resting on Hakyeon’s stomach lightly and laces their fingers together. “I can’t believe you remembered that. But thank you. I love it, Taekwoon.”

It’s silent safe for the slight noises from the water whenever either of them moves even slightly.

“I love you, Taekwoon. I’m glad you’re my soulmate. I’m happy we found each other.”

“I’ll always be there, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispers softly. He can’t say it back, not yet. But soon. He thinks he is getting closer to being able to say it.

 

 

They lie on Hakyeon’s bed, the sun shining through the window. Hakyeon’s head is in Taekwoon’s lap, he’s sleepy, he just came home from his shift, but he doesn’t want to be alone. Taekwoon hasn’t questioned it; he knows the feeling all too well. So Taekwoon sits on Hakyeon’s bed and corrects a test on musical theory, his fingers carding softly through his soulmate’s hair. “You wouldn’t think transposing something from E minor to C major was that hard,” Taekwoon mumbles to nobody in particular.

“You’re too strict, Taekwoon. I’m sure they’re trying.”

Taekwoon grunts noncommittally and continues to correct the tests. He tries not to be too loud shuffling the papers because he’s pretty sure Hakyeon is either asleep already or about to fall asleep.

He’s wrong though when after a good ten minutes, he hears Hakyeon’s voice. “Taekwoon?”

“Yes, Hakyeon?” He replies.

“Do you think you’re used up when you’ve loved other people? When you’ve had relationships before meeting your soulmate?”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen ever so slightly and he puts down the test he’s been correcting and his pen. He looks down at Hakyeon whose eyes are closed but who doesn’t at all look relaxed.

“Hakyeon, you’re human and not an expendable part on a car. So no, I don’t think you’re used up or anything else along those lines. I’m not jealous of the people you’ve been in relationships with in. I think they should have treated you better, should have treated you like you deserve. And I wish we had met earlier but… I don’t think we can change that. Don’t worry so much. You’re the best soulmate I could have wished for.”

Hakyeon has opened his eyes sometime during Taekwoon’s mini speech and had smiled at him tentatively. “Thank you,” Hakyeon whispers and it’s not clear to either of them what for. The words are still heartfelt.

“You’re welcome.”

Hakyeon falls asleep soon after.

 

 

“Hakyeon! Happy Birthday! I hope you get lots of birthday sex tonight!” Sanghyuk giggles and narrowly avoids being slapped in the neck by Hakyeon. Taekwoon is sure he is as red as he can be. Wonshik is giggling and maybe Taekwoon will have to strangle him for that betrayal.

“Hyukkie! You’re a child, you don’t know about sexual intercourse!” Hakyeon screeches indignantly and Taekwoon his sure approximately the whole bar has heard him. He groans quietly while Jaehwan looks thrilled. Of course he does. He exchanges a long-suffering glance with Hongbin, the only normal person in their group.

Hyuk gasps in fake shock. “I know a lot about sexual intercourse, Hakyeon, do you want to hear about what Hongbin and–“ In that moment Hongbin has put a hand over Hyuk’s mouth to stop him from going further into detail about their sex life. “That’s enough, Sanghyuk, keep that up and I will make you sleep on the couch.”

 

 

The rest of the evening passes without major incidents. They drink and eat snacks and talk and laugh and Taekwoon is happy. He is happy he has Hakyeon, he is happy he has their friends. He is happy to be here, alive and in love, and celebrate his soulmate’s birthday with him. He’s happy he’s slowly feeling better. Things aren’t perfect but Taekwoon thinks they are okay the way they are.

 

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon lie on Taekwoon’s bed later that night, the bed sheets tangled between them and a sheen of sweat on their foreheads. The light breeze that comes from the open window helps cool them down. It’s summer now and it’s warm. There’s flowers all over the flat because Hakyeon has basically moved in with Taekwoon and Percy.

When Taekwoon turns his head to look at Hakyeon, he can’t help but smile. Hakyeon seems to be glowing. He is beautiful, and it almost takes Taekwoon’s breath away. He’s so lucky. He could watch Hakyeon for ages.

“Taekwoon? You’re staring,” Hakyeon mumbles.

“I know. You’re beautiful.”

Hakyeon giggles and hides his face in the pillow. Taekwoon thinks it’s adorable.

The moment feels right to tell Hakyeon something he’s been meaning to say for a while now. He’s known for quite some time now, has been ready to tell Hakyeon for a short while.

“Cha Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon looks up, slightly surprised by being called by his full name. “Hm?”

“I love you, Hakyeon. I love you so much.” And Taekwoon can’t help the smile when he says it because it feels right and because he isn’t sure if he’s ever seen Hakyeon that happy.

Hakyeon leans over to kiss Taekwoon. “I love you too, Taekwoon,” he whispers when their lips almost meet.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://pinkhimchanism.tumblr.com/) or [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/pinkhimchanism/), there you go! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
